Cat-astrophe
by wildkrattsfan
Summary: Hi! Sorry for not being here! I wrote a new fanfiction! What would you do if there was some random box moving? What if there was a pet that hooks on to you 24/7? What would you do if your pet had some sort of special talent? (I am horrible writing in third person and summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! New fanfic! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts**

* * *

I looked out the window at the City Park. The only animals I see are pigeons and a couple of squirrels climbing up trees. To tell the truth I actually like pigeons and how they move their heads back and forth with every step and their ability to find their way home using the magnetism from the Earth. But squirrels…err…not so much. Their cute and all, but I don't like the part when they clean out their homes and start throwing out that part from acorns that looks like hats onto the ground. When I was a girl they keep on hitting on my head and really I wanted to give that squirrel a piece of my mind. That squirrel was lucky he lived in that tiny hole up on the trees. But then again I feel sympathy for them in the winter and they can't find any food. It's really sad when you see a bunch of squirrels looking in the snow looking for at least a crumb of bread.

Like I said before, I was looking out the window with my purple Creature Power Suit on. Just looking out at the brightly sunny day.

Then a blur just came so fast I think I was actually spun cause everything was spinning. I shook my head and everything was still. I looked out from the door and of course there was the Kratt brothers both looking cute in their Creature Power Suits. I shook my head. I can't think of any guy like that anymore. Especially after the last time I did.

Then I realized they were going after another Creature Adventure. It was only the reason they would go that fast anywhere. Wait! They're going on another Creature Adventure without me? I stepped out and yelled out, "Hey! Wait for me!"

I think they heard me cause they stopped. I quickly ran after them.

When I got there I thought I was going crazy cause I think Chris was turning into a fade shade of red. Either that or it was my imagination. Then I looked at Martin's blue eyes. They were kind of hard to read. I couldn't tell what he was feeling just by his eyes.

"Why were guys running so fast?" I said then I realized what I had said and remember what I had thought before, "It must another Creature Adventure. Right?"

"Yup." Martin said. "We are totally addicted to Peregrine Falcon powers!"

Chris nodded in agreement. Then he elbowed Martin.

"What?!" Martin said pretty annoyed. Then Chris whispered something to Martin. "Oh yeah! Aviva told me to give you this."

Martin gave me a disc. I looked at it and saw a silhouette of some sort of falcon or hawk or something. I assumed it was the falcon Martin was talking about.

"It's a Peregrine Falcon disc!" Martin exclaimed.

"Now you have the powers of the fastest animal in the world!" Chris added.

My eyes widen. I always thought the fastest animal in the world was a cheetah. I never thought it would be some falcon. I thought I knew a lot about animals. Looks like there still more for me to learn.

Then I saw Chris's face was fading into his natural skin color. Okay, now! I have no idea why his face turn red or why it just faded like that. Though I think he, you know likes me as a girl or something like that. But that's impossible cause well. It's something I can't explain to you. And well I guess he might sort of like me well cause in high school I was used to boys chasing after me. In fact they still do.

A pigeon flew by and then the Kratt brothers started following it. It's just like the brothers. Following the next animal they see.

**Please review! *does puppy eyes***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts for some reason**

I eventually followed the pigeon as well. The pigeon led us to to a bridge with a small stream. Under the bridge was a small nest with little chicks. _So the pigeon is a girl, _I thought. But the chicks we're really weird looking.

"Oh hey, it's you again!" Martin said. So I assume it's an animal they met before. They met so many creatures with out me, already. That kind of disappointed me.

"So you're chicks are still healthy and strong?" Chris added. The pigeon nodded.

"That's great to hear." Martin said joyfully.

The pigeon started to fly to the ground and started pecking the ground. The way the pigeon pecking the ground reminded me of Pecker the ostrich and his egg, which is now has hatch, Sunny Side.

"Hey, look!" Martin shouted. he pointed something in the sky.

"A Peregrine Falcon!" Chris shouted.

Through the corner of my eye I saw some plastic cups and napkins floating in the stream.

"Hey, come on, Patricia!" Chris said. "Don't you want to try out the Peregrine Falcon disc?"

"Um, you guys go ahead. I'll catch up with you guys guys back at the Tortuga." I said.

"Are you sure?" Martin asked. "It won't be the same without you."

"What do mean by that?" I asked.

"Um, nothing, It just means, uh, nothing." Martin said nervously. I know there's something up with him. I just know

I looked through Martin's sky blue eyes. It didn't show any sense of feeling. Nothing at all.

"Um, okay so come on, bro!" Chris said. "So we will meet at the HQ, okay?"

"Yup!" I agreed.

"All clear, bro!" Martin said.

"Now are you sure?" Chis asked me. It's was like they wanted me to really go with them.

"Yes, I'm sure, Chris." I said.

"Okay, fine." Chris said. "Suit yourself!"

They left. Finally! I really wanted to go with them, but it is my obligation as a Wild Kratts team member to keep the animal's environment safe. So I started to pick up the litter in the stream.

When I was finally done I was about to leave when I spotted a box near the stream. I was about to pick it up when it started to wiggle.

_Am I going crazy or the box just move? _I thought to myself. I couldn't just move by itself. Can it? No. Maybe there's something in there that's making the box move. Yeah, that's probably what it is! But what could it be?

I took a step closer to the box. I reached out to the box. I lifted one of the flap. Then another one. I finally saw what's inside the box. It was…a…

**So whadda ya think? I left you with a nice cliffhanger! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WKF: Left you with a nice cliffhanger, well wait no more here's the next chapter! Oh, and I don't own Wild Kratts. I only own Patricia and something else (hehe! It's a surprise!)**

I open the box.

There was a something curled up that's black and white. It wiggled again. Then it raised it's head and it meowed.

It was a little black and white kitten.

I picked up the box gently and took it back to the Tortuga.

I walked through the automatic doors and there was the whole whole crew staring at me.

Oh great! Just what I needed! The whole Wild Kratts group staring at me.

I looked around and sure enough, Chris and Martin kept their promise and came to the Tortuga.

I put the box gently on the center of the table. Everyone gathered around.

"Hey, what's up with box?" Aviva asked.

"There's a kitty inside of it!" I said proudly.

"It's not a skunk, is it?" Jimmy Z said as he ran behind Aviva.

I looked at him as if he was crazy. "What?!"

"Long story." Aviva said. "So let's see the kitty!"

I open the flap and the kitten pop her head out.

"Aww!" the crew said.

I picked the kitty up. "Isn't she adorable?"

Everyone started to cover their nose. I was puzzled.

"Yeah she's cute..." Aviva said.

"But it could she could use a bath." Koki added.

I smelled her myself and Koki was right. She could definatly use a bath. "Yeah, your right."

"I'll get the tub." Koki said and went off.

"And I'll get some water and shampoo." Aviva said and went off, too.

"And I'll get some towels." Jimmy said and swoosh off as well.

Koki came back with a circular, silver container and put on the table right next to the box where I found the kitten in.

Aviva came in with a bucket of water in one hand and a shampoo container in the other. She put the shampoo down at the floor and filled the tub with water.

Jimmy Z came back with some towels and put it right next to the tub.

I put the kitten in the tub gently. I gently put some shampoo on the kitty's head and gently massage it. To my surprise the kitten seem to enjoy it.

After I finish giving the kitty a bath, I tooked a shoe lace from my shoe and knelt down to the kitten and started to play with the young kitten.

Earlier, I found a purple bow in my room and put on the kitten's head right next to her left ear. She didn't seem to be bothered by it all.

And you know what's the beat part? The gang agreed that I, Danna Patricia Amethyst Rougez, get to keep the kitten! Yes!

Suddenly, Martin came in and knelt down beside me.

I couldn't help looking at Martin's cool blue eyes.

"So, what are you gonna name the kitten?" he asked as he reaches out to pet the black and white kitten. "Or maybe you want me to name it?"

"Uh, no thanks." I said. It was my turn to name an animal. Martin had named plenty of other animals since I came.

I gave a moment to think what this little black and white kitten should be name.

"Plas." I said as I continue to pet my kitten.

"Uh, What?" he said sounding confusing. Of course, he wouldn't understand it. "How did you come up with that name?"

"Simple." I said. "You see that most of her fur is black, don't you?"

"Uh-huh." he replied back.

"Well, I decided to use that as a starter. Then you that it's kinda shiny."

Martin nodded his head.

"Well, I decided to put the 's' from 'shiny' and added to the name to transform into 'Blas'. But it's not very good name. So how about Plas. So what do you think?"

"Uh..." Martin seem to look for the right words. I wasn't expecting him to think it's a great name. "I think it's, uh, very creative!"

I smiled at him and we both continue to pet Plas. I just made sure I kept my hand away from touching Martin's hand.

I do NOT want end up falling in love again. Just even thinking about it, made my chest feel all weird.

**WKF: Now I could say I own Patricia ****_and _****Plas, the blak and white kitten! (I named it on honor of my own stuff cat, Plas) Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WKF: I do NOT own Wild Kratts, however I do own Patricia and Plas.**

* * *

I hope that weird feeling in my chest wasn't frisson. I do not like frisson anymore. Especially after the trouble that frisson feeling came with.

Frisson are those effects when you start to love someone. Those feelings are amazing yet strange at the same time. They make you heart beat fast when the person's there even though you didn't do any hard work. They make you smile in everything they do. Even the ones that seem ridiculous. It makes you love that person no matter what they do, even if he teases you. He makes you shake even if it's not cold outside. Frisson is love that makes sure you're in love.

Well, that's what I've experienced.

I kept my distance away from Martin.

Then, Chris came in.

"Hey." he smiled. The smile he gave me, was strange for some reason.

He knelt down to Plas and started to pet her.

"So, what do you want?" I said.

"Just wanted to see the kitten. Anything wrong with that?" he replied.

"Uh, no. Nothing at all." I said.

"Do you want to on another Creature Adventure?" Martin asked. "Since you missed the other one."

"Uh, sure." I said. What is wrong with me? Was I getting nervous? No way! I couldn't! I can't! I need to get out of here!

I quickly picked up Plas and walked away.

"Wait!" What about the Creature Adventure?!" Martin yelled

"Um, tell me when we get there." I said and quickly left the Main Control Room.

I went to Inventions Room to get way from them the Kratt brothers. I put down Plas on the ground.

I suddenly remember I left the box where I found Plas in, was near the Hippo-Sub. I knelt down and to my surprise a found an old american typewriter.

I laughed. Imagine if a kitten will be able to type?

"Go ahead. Try it out." I said to Plas.

With her paws he pressed multiple keys. So, on the paper it says:

_tryu_

I laughed again. _Of course you wouldn't be able to type, _I thought,_ You're a kitten! But why would there be a typewriter in the box along with a kitten? _I shrugged. It's probably just one of this things that it's better to leave things alone and not give a thought.

Suddenly, I remember about the thing that happen with I-think-it's-frisson-thing.

It couldn't be! I can't! I just can't!

Okay! Fine, I admit it! I am obsessed about not falling in love but there is a very good reason why.

I heard someone tap a key of a keyboard or something and that made me jump.

I looked at the paper and it had something ACTUALLY written on it. It says clearly on paper:

_Open your eyes._

Huh? My eyes are already open! But who wrote this? I looked around. No one else was there except for Plas.

Oh-uh! You don't think...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Wild Kratts! Though, I think it's pretty obvious that no one here does, unless you're Chris or Martin Kratt.**

When I saw that the only one here was me and Plas then I realized that it must have been Plas. I mean, iI have to tell someone. Right?

So, I grabbed the paper that Plas wrote on and took to the Main Control Room where everyone was.

"Hey, everyone!" I raised my voice loud enough for everyone to hear.

I put the paper in the center of the table.

Everyone gathered around the table and looked down at the written piece of paper.

"Um, okay, all I see is a piece of paper." Jimmy said.

"It's not any regular piece of paper." I said, "Look what's written on it."

They looked closer at the paper.

"Open your eyes." Koki said out loud.

"HUH?" the whole crew went, which is exactly what I said in the first place.

"Um, I don't get any of this at all, Patricia." Martin said.

"Of course you don't. It's because she wrote it!" I said pointing at my own pet kitty.

"HUH?" the whole crew went again.

"Wait, you're saying that she wrote it." Koki pointed at Plas.

I nodded.

The crew started laughing.

Though, I've should've see that coming.

What was I thinking? A cat typing! No such thing exist! Or does it?

"You really think that we would believe that!" Koki laughed.

"Um…kinda." I said embarrassedly. I should have thought about before I said it.

I sighed in disappointment. I grabbed the paper and grabbed Plas. and went to the Invention Room.

I sat down right next to the box Plas came in. She sat on my lap and curled up in a nice fluffy ball.

I have must've fallen asleep or something cause when I open an eye I heard someone calling my name.

"Patricia!" A familiar voice called.

**WKF: Okay, fine! I know this is a short chapter, but I can't decide on what's going to happen next. I need some time. Anyways, Review!**


End file.
